


Postcards

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You kept them all."
Relationships: Athrun Zala/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, a three-sentence fic, but also a drabble, because I like making things overly-complicated.

"You kept them all," Athrun said as he reached to run his fingers over the dozens of scenic postcards from around the world that Kira had tacked to the walls in his kitchen. 

"Of course I did," Kira replied as he reached for Athrun's hand to guide it away from sandy islands and blue oceans and green forests and a hundred other pictures of things that no longer existed. 

The last year had been a journey for them both, leading in different directions but with the same destination, Athrun supposed; a destination they were now both going to cling to.


End file.
